


Descuido Artificial

by PrinceBSlocked



Series: A medida que caen las lluvias de verano [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg Lestrade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Sex, Angst, Come Marking, Comeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Omega Mycroft Holmes, Omega Verse, Pining, Sort Of, literally all the angst, seriously these two are idiots
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: Descuidado“Falta casual de preocupación o indiferencia: desinterés, apatía”.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: A medida que caen las lluvias de verano [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/971367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Descuido Artificial

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [starrysummernights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrysummernights/pseuds/starrysummernights). Log in to view. 



> soez, meloso, angustia. 
> 
> Idiotas suspirando por el otro mientras fornicaban.

La luz de la luna brillante y plateada destella en las grandes ventanas abiertas del dormitorio de Mycroft, salpicando la alfombra y las paredes, proyectando sombras grises en la oscuridad. Todas las velas estaban apagadas, incluso el fuego que generalmente ardía en la chimenea se había apagado, la brisa inusualmente cálida que acompañaba a la luz de la luna a través de las ventanas no requería de ninguna otra fuente externa que generara calor.

Antes de irse a la cama esa noche, Mycroft había arrojado el pesado edredón y las mantas de su cama, dejando solo una delgada sábana como cubierta, pero al final quitó eso también tumbándose en el colchón casi desnudo y miserablemente caliente. Mycroft _odiaba_ cuando hacía tanto calor, teniendo que lidiar con el aire húmedo y sofocante que le dificultaba respirar. odiaba el calor, la pegajosidad del verano, ¡pero apenas era primavera! Se suponía que la primavera era fresca y agradable, encantadora ... A Mycroft le gustaba la primavera. Generalmente.

Siempre temía el verano y lo mucho que subía la temperatura, haciéndolo sudar y humedecerse incómodamente bajo los brazos e ingle. Se bañaba dos veces al día, una por la mañana y otra por la noche, eliminando el olor rancio a sudor que persistía sin importar que usara artículos de tocador con agradables aromas. Incluso el cuero cabelludo de Mycroft sudaba, el sol golpeaba su cabeza, y aunque hubo una gran mejoría a partir de que se cortó los tontos rizos, llevando el pelo más corto, todavía era incómodo. Mycroft evitaba ciertos trabajos y esfuerzos cuando hacía calor porque odiaba sudar.

En ese momento, el sudor caía desagradablemente por la frente, deslizándose sobre su rostro mientras se agarraba a la cabecera de la cama, las manos húmedas se deslizaban contra la madera para estabilizarse mientras Gregory movía bruscamente las caderas, empujándose dentro y fuera del cuerpo de Mycroft a un ritmo rápido y errático. Erguido sobre sus rodillas, la posición de Mycroft se sentía inestable a pesar de que los brazos de Gregory estaban envueltos alrededor de su pecho y cintura, acunándolo contra su cuerpo mientras lo follaba. Aún así Mycroft se inclinaba hacia delante con cada embestida, y sus brazos se tensaban al tratar de mantenerlo en vertical. No creía realmente que Gregory lo dejara caer de cara contra la cabecera, pero prefería no arriesgarse. Su polla se balanceaba; dura y descuidada entre sus muslos abiertos.

La boca de Gregory presionó contra la parte posterior de su cuello, caliente y húmeda, succionando suavemente sobre el lugar donde estaban las glándulas de olor de Mycroft, donde se colocaría un mordisco de unión. La piel ahí era extremadamente sensible y Mycroft se estremeció, su polla dio un fuerte latido. Un gemido escapó de sus labios fuertemente cerrados.

—Si cariño –Gregory inhaló, apretando los brazos– dioses, eres tan hermoso …

Mycroft sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero agradeció el cumplido de todos modos. Por el momento, no sabía cómo Gregory podía pensar que era algo menos que repugnante, todo su cuerpo estaba resbaladizo por el sudor y su olor salado estaba en el aire. Los muslos resbalosos con su propia humedad y un poco más. Su cabello se sentía húmedo, gotas de sudor se pegaban a las puntas, y Mycroft se retorció cuando Gregory enterró su nariz en él, inhalando profundamente. Esperaba desesperadamente que el olor no detuviera al alfa.

—Oh … malditos dioses … –gimió Gregory, empujando más fuerte, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando ente ellos era humillantemente obsceno en el silencio de su habitación. Mycroft se sonrojó incluso mientras empujaba hacia atrás, tomando más de la polla de Gregory, jadeando temblorosamente por la nariz y haciendo todo lo posible por mantener sus indecentes gemidos dentro.

Estaba siendo una hazaña muy difícil de lograr.

Mycroft no había tenido a Gregory en _días_.

Las lascivas actividades sexuales ocupaban un segundo lugar entre sus deberes y, con la llegada de la delegación escocesa, a Mycroft no le sobraba el tiempo. A Gregory tampoco, había estado ocupado con sus propias responsabilidades además de ayudar al príncipe con las suyas, y aunque el objetivo de Mycroft no había sido mantener al alfa tan atareado que no tuviera tiempo para buscar a otros omegas, mientras él mismo tenía tantas actividades, admitió que el resultado no planeado fue extremadamente favorable ya que al no haber podido estar con nadie más en la unión carnal, el ardor de Gregory por él esa noche era palpable. Halagador y emocionante.

Los labios de Gregory se deslizaron a lo largo de la parte posterior de su cuello de nuevo y Mycroft se retorció, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, con la boca abierta lleno de dicha, Greg obedientemente rozó con sus dientes la piel sensible. 

—¡Gregory! –Mycroft empujó la polla de su capitán con más fuerza, preguntándose fugazmente cómo se sentiría ser mordido realmente. Había escuchado que era doloroso, pero no veía cómo fuera posible, ya se sentía tan bien simplemente ser tocado y besado ahí. ¿Cuánto mejor se sentiría ser acunado por el alfa, complacido y sentir el pinchazo de sus dientes en el momento exacto?

La idea era discutible. Eso nunca sucedería.

Mycroft apartó la idea y se concentró en la situación en la que se encontraba actualmente. Su polla cada vez más necesitada, literalmente dolía por negligencia. Quería que Gregory lo tocara … o poder tocarse a sí mismo. Habían fluidos en la punta de su polla que goteaba en una hebra transparente formando la figura de una telaraña en la sabana.

—Si cariño, si. Dime ¿qué necesitas? –los labios de Gregory rozaron la concha de su oreja–, cualquier cosa, Mycroft., todo lo que necesites, cariño, lo prometo. ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

Las palabras gemidas en su oído fueron increíblemente excitantes. Una nueva oleada de placer atravesó a Mycroft cuando Gregory chupó el casco de su oreja, llevándoselo a la boca pasando la lengua por encima. Mycroft no pudo soportarlo más y, tomando un riesgo calculado soltó su agarre mortal de la cabecera y dejó caer una de sus manos para tomar su polla con un puño. Se sintió tan bien, un maravilloso alivio, el toque que había necesitado durante años. Mycroft sabía que estaba haciendo ruidos terribles mientras se acariciaba al compás de las embestidas de Gregory, pero no podía detenerse y su cuerpo se _tensó_ en respuesta. Acarició más rápido, el placer brotó a través de su pelvis, tan afilado y dulce que le robó el aliento.

—Estoy … G-Gregory … estoy …

—Oh, dioses, si … –uno de los brazos de Gregory desapareció repentinamente de su cintura y Mycroft se sobresaltó cuando sus dedos rozaron los suyos, el mensaje era claro. Estaba más que dispuesto a dejar que Gregory lo complaciera, retirando obedientemente su mano, y luego la mano de su capitán se envolvió alrededor de su polla, causando que Mycroft soltara un gemido que pareció como si hubiera sido extraído de las profundidades de su alma. La mano de Gregory se sentía húmeda y áspera y no se parecía en nada a la suave palma del príncipe, pero aún así era perfecta, absolutamente perfecta. Mycroft gimió de nuevo, luego gritó cuando su cuerpo cayó hacia adelante con el siguiente empujón de Greg. Ocurrió demasiado rápido para recuperarse. Se estremeció, esperando que su rostro hiciera un contacto doloroso con la cabecera, pero Gregory lo atrapó antes de que golpeara y Mycroft se quedó mirando la veta de la madera a unos centímetros de distancia, aturdido.

—¡Oh, demonios! Dioses, ¡lo siento! ¿Cariño? ¿Estás bien?

—Si –Mycroft asintió, parpadeando el sudor que corría sobre sus ojos– S-sí, estoy ... estoy bien.

La mano de Greg acarició su mejilla gentilmente, inclinando la cabeza de Mycroft hacia un lado para darle un breve beso.

—Lo siento –dijo en un suspiro– no quería que sucediera eso.

—Ciertamente, espero que no –Mycroft se las arregló para hablar con voz inestable de una manera que pensó era muy vergonzosa, pero Greg no pareció notarlo. El capitán tomó el cuerpo del príncipe enderezándolo junto con el suyo, moviéndolos y pidiéndole a Mycroft que se acomodara hacia delante colocando las manos en la cabecera. La posición haría más fácil poder mantenerse erguido, uno de los brazos de Gregory se envolvió de manera segura alrededor del príncipe nuevamente, mientras que su otra mano tocaba la polla de Mycroft. Era perfecto.

Gregory mantuvo un ritmo uniforme y ligero esta vez, acariciando la polla de Mycroft mientras se mecía lentamente hacia adentro y hacia afuera, y aunque a Mycroft le encantaban los golpes bruscos de antes, había algo muy bueno sobre esto; siendo sostenido por el alfa mientras cuidaba de él, complaciéndolo, haciéndolo sentir amado.

Detente.

Para eso.

Él no debería pensar en eso, no debe hacerlo.

Mycroft apretó los ojos con fuerza, obligándose a concentrarse únicamente en lo que estaba sintiendo. Las sensaciones subiendo ardientemente por su cuerpo, su estómago saltaba. La suave presión de la polla de Gregory dentro de su pasaje resbaladizo que se apretaba mientras se acercaba en espiral al orgasmo ...

Sus muslos temblaban, tenía la polla rígida y palpitante. Estaba jadeando sin parar, y de repente Gregory aceleró las embestidas, gimiendo en su oído, animándolo y moviendo cada vez más rápido la mano en su polla. Mycroft se congeló, los músculos se bloquearon, y se inclinó hacia adelante, gritando mientras se corría, su eyaculación acuosa chorreaba sobre la cama debajo de él en rápidos pulsos. Gregory lo follo a través del orgasmo, ocasionando que el príncipe se retorciera en el placer de manera casi abrumadora. Por un momento, Mycroft pensó que había sentido el roce de los dientes de Gregory contra su cuello, sobre su glándula de olor … pero fue tan rápido y estaba tan perdido en su orgasmo, que supuso que lo había imaginado. Tenía que haber sido así.

Cuando terminó, Mycroft estaba temblando, sus piernas se sentían como gelatina y amenazaban con colapsar. Gregory lo bajó a la cama, su polla aún dura se deslizó fuera del culo de Mycroft mientras se movían. Mycroft se dejó rodar sobre su espalda, y luego observó aturdido como Gregory comenzaba a tocarse a sí mismo, su mano manchada con la venida de Mycroft masajeaba con fervor su polla. Al mismo tiempo Greg todavía estaba tocando a Mycroft con su otra mano, amasando su cadera, sus muslos, entre sus piernas en donde Mycroft todavía estaba húmedo. La respiración de Gregory se aceleró, Mycroft sabía que se estaba acercando a su propia liberación, en ese momento recordó su promesa de que sería capaz de satisfacer a Gregory de manera sexual, el hecho de que Greg se estuviera estimulando manualmente hasta el orgasmo significaba que Mycroft no estaba haciendo lo prometido.

—Por favor ¿puedo? –Mycroft soltó y Gregory abrió los ojos inquisitivamente. Los movimientos de su mano se ralentizaron.

—¿Puedes ... puedes qué?

—Por favor, ¿puedo tocar tu … polla? –Mycroft tuvo que forzarse a sacar esa palabra de sus labios. Nunca antes en su vida la había mencionado y se sentía extraña en su boca, incómoda–. Si no ... no te importa, claro.

—Oh dioses, Mycroft –Gregory negó con la cabeza con incredulidad, inclinándose para besarlo, dejando que su mano cayera lejos de su polla. Mycroft tomó eso como el permiso que necesitaba para envolver sus propios dedos alrededor de la dura longitud, apretando experimentalmente. Nunca había tocado otra polla que no fuera la suya. Hacerlo ahora era una sensación muy rara, pero extrañamente excitante. La polla de Gregory era más grande que la suya, tanto en longitud como en circunferencia, y Mycroft extendió sus dedos sobre la carne caliente, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándola con curiosidad antes de apretar de nuevo.

—Oh, maldita sea, por todos los dioses –Greg maldijo sin aliento, su polla húmeda se sacudió en la mano de Mycroft, quien se dio cuenta de que se suponía que debía estar complaciendo a Gregory, no satisfaciendo su propia curiosidad, por lo que apretó su agarre, provocando que su capitán maldijera de nuevo, y dio algunos golpes tentativos. La polla de Greg se sentía pegajosa debido a su humedad natural y al sudor en la palma de Mycroft . Con un agarre más firme el príncipe aumentó sus movimientos, endureciendo aún más la polla de Greg. Los labios del alfa se relajaron y su respiración se volvió irregular.

—¿Bueno? –Mycroft no pudo evitar preguntar, queriendo saber si lo estaba haciendo bien, satisfaciendo a Gregory de una manera competente y eficiente. El alfa soltó un suspiro inestable.

—Muy bueno, Mycroft. Dioses, maldición … muy bueno.

Mycroft sonrió feliz ante el elogio, y Gregory pronunció una maldición, cerrando los ojos, luciendo dolorido.

El ángulo se volvió incómodo rápidamente. La muñeca de Mycroft comenzó a sufrir calambres, los músculos de la parte superior del brazo le ardían. Sin embargo, se negó a detenerse, no solo porque quería complacer a Gregory, sino también porque estaba hipnotizado por la forma en que las caderas de su capitán se movían, empujando en el estrecho círculo de su mano, gimiendo, sonando cada vez más desesperado, y el príncipe se enorgulleció del hecho de que era él mismo, Mycroft Holmes, quien estaba haciendo que el alfa sonara así. De hecho, le estaba dando tanto placer que un fluido transparente salía continuamente de la hendidura de su polla, deslizándose contra la palma de su mano y un leve temblor comenzó a aparecer en los muslos de su capitán.

—¡Oh, Mycroft!

La polla de Gregory se endureció todavía más. Mycroft no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado, no sabía si habría podido seguir así durante mucho más tiempo. Esperaba que su capitán no se hubiera dado cuenta y que sus atenciones no se hubiera vuelto descuidadas cerca del final.

Gregory agachó la cabeza atrapando los labios de Mycroft en un beso duro e inhaló bruscamente mientras se corría. Mycroft sintió la ráfaga de semen a través de la carne rígida antes de que comenzara a salir a borbotones en largas cintas blancas, atravesando su estómago, sorprendentemente cálidas contra su piel y jadeó sorprendido.

—¡Oh, demonios! Lo siento … lo siento … –Gregory se apartó, el último hilo de semen aterrizó en la cama junto al príncipe manchando la sábana– No quise … no debería haber hecho eso –Ambos miraron hacia donde su semen decoraba el estómago y la ingle de Mycroft, brillando, extrañamente translúcido a la luz de la luna–, lo siento.

—Está bien, Gregory –Mycroft se aventuró a decir, sin estar seguro de por qué Greg se estaba disculpando–. Realmente no me importa.

Gregory no pareció escucharlo.

—Conseguiré algo para limpiarte –se bajó de la cama y cruzó la habitación hacia donde Mycroft le indicó, detrás del biombo donde solía bañarse y donde había ropa de cama limpia para sus abluciones por la mañana.

Mycroft se relajó con un suspiro. Hubiera preferido que Gregory se quedara, sabía que no había tenido la intención de marcarlo así (de cualquier manera a Mycroft no le importaba si Gregory Lestrade lo hacía, pero eso no era algo que quisiera examinar demasiado de cerca). Mientras estaba fuera, Mycroft pasó los dedos con cautela por las hebras de semen frío. Estaba viscoso y espeso, gelatinoso, completamente diferente a su propia eyaculación que era clara y acuosa. Mycroft frotó las yemas de sus dedos con semen, recordando la forma en que Gregory había tragado su eyaculación después de que lo hiciera correrse en su boca. Los omegas hacen ese tipo de cosas por los alfas también. El príncipe había escuchado que el placer provocado por tal acto era extremadamente gratificante y podía dar fe de la veracidad de esa declaración. Sin duda era algo que a Gregory le encantaría.

Mycroft volteó para asegurarse de que Gregory no hubiera regresado todavía ... luego metió un dedo mojado en su boca. Solo quedaba el más mínimo rastro de semen, débil pero todavía amargo. A Mycroft le recordó el té de hierbas que ahora bebía cada mañana. Pasó los dedos por el semen y se los llevó de nuevo a los labios; picante, amargo, abrumadoramente salado. No exactamente desagradable, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera maravillosos tener más de eso en su boca. Se lamió otro dedo, haciendo rodar la lengua en la boca para evaluar el sabor.

—¿Que acabas de hacer?

Mycroft apartó los dedos de los labios ante la pregunta escandalizada de Gregory, con la cara enrojecida. No lo había escuchado regresar. 

—Nada.

—Tú … Mycroft, acabas de …

—No.

Se miraron en silencio. El corazón de Mycroft latía rápido como el de un colibrí al ser sorprendido haciendo algo tan… repugnante. Porque, ¿y si estaba equivocado? ¿Qué pasaría si la gente no hiciera ese tipo de cosas? Llevarse el semen de otra persona a la boca. ¿Qué tal si Gregory no había querido hacérselo a él? El estómago de Mycroft cayó cuando recordó cómo se había aferrado al cabello de Greg, tirando de él hacia su polla mientras su lengua se arremolinaba a su alrededor y… ¿y si hubiera hecho que Gregory se tragara su eyaculación sin que él quisiera? ¿Y Greg había sido demasiado educado para mencionarlo?

De manera infantil, Mycroft quería cubrirse la cara con las manos y esconderse. Cuando el alfa se acomodó en la cama sosteniendo la franela con la que tenía la intención de limpiar a Mycroft, para evitar que éste tocara su semen, cedió al impulso. Sus dedos bloquearon la poca luz que había, pero al menos no tendría que mirar la expresión de repulsión en Gregory.

—Mycroft …

—Por favor, Gregory … no lo hagas –suplicó Mycroft, humillado hasta la médula. No recordaba haber estado nunca tan avergonzado, ni siquiera después de descubrir que Sherlock había visto sus implementos–. No hice ... lo que sea que creas que pasó ... no ... no lo hice ...

—Cariño –sonaba tan amable y Mycroft resopló, pero no bajó las manos. Quizás si lo ignoraba, Gregory dejaría el tema.

Todavía tenía semen en el estómago.

El golpe inesperado de una lengua a lo largo de la parte interna del muslo hizo que Mycroft jadeara, y bajó las manos sin querer, mirando a Gregory con sorpresa. El alfa le dio una sonrisa, luego repitió la acción, pasando su lengua hacia arriba desde la rodilla de Mycroft y hasta los restos de humedad entre sus muslos. Mycroft apenas se atrevió a respirar cuando Gregory lo lamió limpiando su piel, mirándolo todo el tiempo. El príncipe no podía apartar la mirada. Greg incluso tomó su polla en la boca, limpiando los rastros persistentes de su eyaculación, y la boca de Mycroft se abrió, y un pequeño gemido escapó.

—No hay razón para estar avergonzado, cariño –Gregory se arrastró por el cuerpo de Mycroft para poder besar su mejilla–. No hay una parte de ti que me disguste, y no hay nada en esta maldita tierra que puedas hacer para hacerme pensar eso.

Mycroft arrastró sus manos por los brazos de Gregory, contento de escuchar eso, pero evitando sus ojos de todos modos. 

–Pero… es eso… lo que crees que hice, quiero decir. No es que yo realmente ... ¿es ... normal?

Gregory vaciló. 

—Puede ... puede ser, pero ... ¿por qué quisiste hacer eso de todos modos?

Mycroft se encogió de hombros. Fue una hazaña difícil de lograr mientras estaba acostado de espaldas en la cama con un apuesto alfa inclinado sobre él, pero pensó que lo logró bastante bien.

—Escuché ... que ... es algo que los omegas hacen para su amante alfa, y dado que disfruté mucho de tus atenciones particulares en ese sentido hace unos días –aclaró innecesariamente– quería saber cómo ... era ... eso para poder complacerte de esa manera en el futuro.

Gregory hizo un pequeño ruido y se sentó para poder tomar el rostro de Mycroft, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. 

—Me complaces lo suficiente, cariño –él dijo–, no quiero que sientas que tienes que hacer algo que no quieras solo porque creas que eso me complacerá –sacudió la cabeza– ya que terminaría teniendo el efecto completamente contrario.

Mycroft movió sus ojos de Gregory a sus labios. 

—¿Pero qué pasa si hay algo que quiero ... pero te disgustara?

—No creo que eso sea posible.

—Podría ser …

—Pruébame.

—Quiero que me beses ahora mismo –Mycroft declaró, y Gregory ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué eso me disgustaría?

Mycroft no lo podía decir. Gregory tardó unos segundos en descubrir la razón, cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se agrandaron y los labios se abrieron en estado de shock.

—¿Eso significa que lo encuentras repugnante? –Mycroft de repente se encontró siendo besado como si su vida dependiera de ello. Uno de ellos estaba gimiendo y cuando se dio cuenta de que era Gregory, sintió un nuevo estallido de excitación centrado en su mismo núcleo. Mycroft hizo lo que le plació, tomando el control del beso y separando los labios de Greg con su lengua, barriendo el interior, saboreándose a sí mismo en su boca, el sabor almizclado y agudo de su eyaculación y la humedad. Se dio cuenta de que le gustaba. Le gustaba saber, en alguna parte oscura y posesiva de su anatomía, que Gregory sabía a él.

Cuando se separaron, ambos respiraban con dificultad y Mycroft estaba medio duro de nuevo. Apoyó la frente contra la de Gregory.

—¿No es repugnante entonces?

—Dioses, no.

—Bueno –Mycroft sonrió–. Entonces creo que me gustaría probar tu semen –admitió, sintiéndose audaz– siempre que eso no sea algo que te disguste.

—Yo … –la voz de Gregory se quebró de forma extraña y tuvo que conformarse con negar con la cabeza. Mycroft se sintió mejor y se lo dijo a Gregory.

—Me gustaría intentarlo ahora, si no te importa.

—No lo creo –Gregory tomó la franela, explicando antes de que Mycroft pudiera sacar conclusiones–. No querrás hacerlo ahora. Créeme. Se está secando, esta frío y grueso –pasó la franela sobre el estómago de Mycroft–. Si eso es… uhm… algo que quieres… entonces … podemos… uhm. Quizás la próxima vez.

—Muy bien –Mycroft concedió cuando Gregory limpiaba su propio cuerpo de manera descuidada y luego tiró la franela al suelo mientras Mycroft se acomodaba. Esperaba que Gregory se tumbara en la cama a su lado y se acurrucaran juntos, descansando como lo habían hecho la última vez. Mycroft lo había disfrutado. Inmensamente. Lo había estado esperando toda la noche, casi más que el sexo.

Pero en lugar de hundirse en la cama y tomar a Mycroft en sus brazos, Gregory se levantó y tomó su ropa que estaba esparcida por el piso. 

—Yo me debería ir.

El estómago de Mycroft dio un vuelco, una emoción horrible se apoderó de él, dejándolo sin aliento. Cogió la fina sábana y se tapó, sintiéndose de repente expuesto. 

—¿Por qué?

Gregory se puso el pantalón, subiendo el cierre, evitando la mirada de Mycroft.

—Bueno, porque creo que es mejor que me vaya. ¿No piensas lo mismo?

—Si, por supuesto –Mycroft aceptó automáticamente. No quería que Gregory pensara que era meloso y débil. No requería que el alfa se quedara después de haber tenido sexo, no era necesario. Había estado durmiendo solo toda su vida, no había nada diferente en hacerlo ahora, solo porque habían tenido relaciones sexuales.

—No quisiera que se nos fuera el tiempo sin darnos cuenta y corramos el riesgo de que nos atrapen –Gregory explicó mientras los pensamientos de Mycroft se arremolinaban como agua fangosa–. Ahora mismo, es un buen momento para que me vaya. El palacio está a oscuras, todos se han ido a la cama, será fácil para mí volver a hurtadillas al cuartel. Si espero hasta más tarde … –se encogió de hombros– sería mucho más difícil.

Apenas pasaba de la medianoche, aún quedaban horas antes de que comenzaran las actividades matutinas, y los criados se levantaban al amanecer para cumplir con sus deberes. No había nadie en los pasillos a esta hora de la noche. Gregory podría quedarse e irse fácilmente unas horas más tarde. Mycroft quería que se quedara, quería que durmiera en su cama, que lo abrazara como lo había hecho la última vez, experimentar el calor de su piel y su aroma y ...

—Si, tienes razón, deberías irte –Mycroft estuvo de acuerdo, pero Gregory seguía sin mirarlo. El príncipe de repente se sintió desagradablemente sucio.

Gregory terminó de vestirse mientras Mycroft lidiaba con lo que quería decir, preparándose y luego descartando cuatro argumentos diferentes para mantener a Gregory en su habitación. Ninguno de ellos tenía algún sentido, además lo harían parecer patético. Finalmente dejó de intentarlo, Su pijama estaba al otro lado de la habitación, en donde el alfa la había tirado antes, pero por alguna razón Mycroft no quería dejar la seguridad de su cama para ir a buscarla. Inexplicablemente, no quería que su capitán lo viera desnudo.

—¿Mycroft? ¿Estarás bien?

Mycroft levantó la cabeza. Gregory se quedó al pie de la cama, completamente vestido, dándole una mirada inescrutable. 

—Sí, por supuesto. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

—No tendrías porque no. Yo solo … –Gregory se encogió de hombros, mirando alrededor de la habitación y palmeándose los bolsillos, luego miró a Mycroft de nuevo–. Buenas noches, alteza.

Gregory no pudría haber dicho nada que lastimara más a Mycroft. Su pecho se contrajo físicamente con un dolor que irradiaba hacia fuera de manera constante. Unos momentos antes Gregory lo había besado tan suavemente, el aire olía a sexo y su cama aún estaba tibia en donde Greg lo había tomado y ahora él se estaba yendo, llamando a Mycroft por su honorífico. El príncipe pudo sentir como sus escudos se golpeaban, el rostro se asentaba en un expresión fría que le había valido su ahora infame apodo.

El príncipe de hielo de Northumbria.

Era la única forma en que podía lidiar con lo que estaba sucediendo.

Después del baile que celebraba el compromiso de Sherlock con el príncipe John y la posterior decepción de Mycroft, había pasado mucho tiempo preparándose mentalmente, aceptando su propia situación y la naturaleza de su romance con Gregory. No podía renunciar a él , sin importar que la más mínima interacción con el alfa doliera. Por lo tanto, el príncipe se dio cuenta de que era necesario poner distancia emocional entre ellos, era la única solución real. Después de todo, había estado haciendo eso mismo durante todo el curso de su relación anterior, aunque en ese momento todo había sido estrictamente profesional. Sabía que una relación íntima sería muy diferente, pero había pasado largas horas contemplando los motivos y razonando consigo mismo por qué tal o cual sentimiento estaba mal, y decidiendo lo que debería de sentir en su lugar.

Había pensado que estaba listo.

No era así.

Ninguno de sus argumentos racionales tenía sentido ahora. La firme convicción que había tenido ese mismo día se hizo añicos.

—Buenas noches, capitán Lestrade –su voz estaba misericordiosamente estable, sin traicionar nada de lo que sentía, helada como el viento del norte–. Gracias por consentir en visitarme esta noche.

Hizo que lo que habían compartido hace unos momentos pareciera mercenario, lo cual, Mycroft se recordó, era exactamente lo que había pasado. Gregory se dejó caer en una reverencia, inclinándose elegantemente por la cintura y camino hacia la puerta.

Mycroft quería llamarlo para que regresara.

Se quedó callado.

Gregory abrió la puerta sin mirar atrás y se deslizó hacia la oscuridad del pasillo, cerrando la misma detrás de él sin ningún sonido discernible. El príncipe se sentó en su cama donde su capitán lo había dejado, mirando fijamente a la oscuridad durante mucho tiempo. Finalmente se estiró debajo de la sábana e intentó dormir. Su cama olía a Gregory; alfa, sudor y semen.

Pasaron horas antes de que Mycroft pudiera dormir.


End file.
